


Бенгальский огонь

by Rimini



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Character(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimini/pseuds/Rimini
Summary: Огонь есть огонь - на него можно смотреть, но нельзя его трогать.И ещё: рано или поздно он затухает.





	1. Тобиас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparkler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529396) by [Pemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemm/pseuds/Pemm). 



**ЗАКОНЫ ШТАТА МАССАЧУСЕТС  
ГЛАВА 1, РАЗДЕЛ ХХ  
ЧАСТЬ 148, ОТДЕЛ 39**

_Запрещается продавать, хранить или предлагать для продажи, владеть или распоряжаться, использовать или взрывать любые горючие или взрывчатые вещества или составы или любую комбинацию таких составов или веществ, или любой другой материал, который был создан ради видимого или слышимого эффекта при сгорании, взрыве, дефлаграции или детонации._

****

6 июня, 1967

Камень улетел мимо цели, в молоко, и вместо этого только чудом не задел девушку с опалёнными бровями. Он пронёсся прямо перед ней – она неподвижно замерла на тротуаре – и ударил ржавый дорожный знак. Послышались чьи-то вопли.

Вздрогнув, она заметила две разношёрстные компании, которые медленно надвигались друг на друга и, кажется, нацелились на пустырь – тот самый, которым она любовалась через дорогу. Раньше она их не замечала: не сводила глаз с хрупкой, иссушённой солнцем травы. Жалко, что пустырь раскинулся посреди Бостона, – тут её никак нельзя было поджечь.

Парни закричали ещё громче, поодаль от неё полетели новые камни, на них ответили насмешками и одинокой пивной бутылкой. Она лениво взмыла в воздух и разбилась о тротуар: был дан сигнал.

Тишина разлетелась вдребезги – две банды врезались друг в друга с громовым рёвом.

Девушка только-только успела нырнуть за гору затхлой мебели, вынесенной из чьей-то квартиры за неуплату. Компании сошлись – по её прикидкам, семеро против восьмерых. Они махали клюшками, битами и кулаками, бросались друг на друга хуже диких псов и наводняли воздух воем и криком. И дерущихся, и их матерей осыпали руганью, как градом копий. У восьмерых была одна мать – судя по их схожести, – и её оскорбление можно было смыть только кровью. Девушке было видно, как один из них – долговязый, с битой в руках, – сбил противника с ног и отступил на полшага назад, подбросил над головой мяч, догнал его битой – взмах –

Мяч врезался в стену чуть выше её головы. Парень выругался и замахнулся снова, а девушка решила, что ей давно пора идти.

Кажется, просвет! Секунду назад никого не было, она могла бежать. Пожарный кран позади, она готова улепётывать – но ей заступили дорогу. 

Воздух вырвался из груди с тихим хрипом. Она едва успела выставить руки между лицом и стремительно летящей землёй; ладони побелели от удара. Она не удержалась на весу и упала, с отвратительным звуком разбив губу.

Вокруг всё стихло. Она медленно поднялась на ноги и обвела взглядом безмолвную толпу. Потом сплюнула кровью.

Парень, который в неё врезался, охнул и прижал руку ко лбу. Кто-то рассмеялся:  
– Молодец, Тоби! Тебе только девчонок бить.

– Захлопнись, придурок, я... о, блин, и правда девчонка.

Она с трудом понимала их речь. Руки болели. Она взглянула на одну ладонь – вся в крови; вторая тоже; ближе к запястьям кожа висела клочками. Алый на её смуглых руках, испещрённых шрамами и ожогами, казался инородным.

Перед её лицом оказалась чужая ладонь. У ладони был и хозяин – смущённый парень, один из восьми братьев с похожими носами и ушами. Длинный, весь в синяках – под левым глазом зрел фингал, губа разбита в двух местах.  
– Блин, уж простите, не увидел... тут эти умники решили, что их очередь на поле...

Кто-то сказал:  
– Потому что правда наша.

Парень яростно оглянулся через плечо. Она встала, не обратив внимания на его руку, отряхнула пыль и песок с одежды. Снова взглянула на компанию. Потрогала зубами прикушенный язык.

На руках не осталось живого места. Ладони горели, но не чистым и резким огнём, а злой болезненной пульсацией. Она попробовала сжать пальцы и вздрогнула от боли. Это не прошло незамеченным:  
– Ай, больно, да? Там, э-э, там на углу магазин, совсем рядом, хочешь, я?..

Она молча помотала головой. В кожу въелась мелкая галька.

– А, – сказал он, сразу приуныв, как шар, из которого выпустили воздух. В толпе кто-то расхохотался. Парень ссутулился и спрятал руки под мышки:  
– Ну тогда ладно.

Она уже снова шла по улице, и его голос с трудом до неё долетел.

 

Рукам всё ещё было неприятно. Боль утихла, но любое касание разжигало на ладонях новый зубастый костёр. Но даже так девушка с опалёнными бровями сумела за несколько часов перевернуть свалку с ног на голову. И что ей за это причиталось? Жалкий обломок кирпича.

Она рухнула на кучу выброшенных матрасов и поглядела на пустые старые ящики, скрытые за ржавеющими велосипедами. В этих прогнивших от дождя ящиках должны были быть кирпичи. Кирпичи лежали там несколько недель – она была здесь уже шесть или семь раз, и никто даже не посмотрел в их сторону. Это-то и подтолкнуло её к мысли, что они могут пригодиться. А сейчас, как раз когда она решила, что с ними делать, кто-то явился и забрал их. Вряд ли даже для чего-то стоящего – наверное, для дорожки в саду или какой-нибудь ерунды вроде того.

Как же ей теперь сложить печь?

Её громкий вздох потревожил прядь волос, которая выбилась из хвоста, когда девушка обшаривала свалку. Локон печально вспорхнул и снова опустился ей на лицо. Она заправила его за ухо, отряхнула пыль с поношенной одежды и поднялась с матрасов. Такой прекрасный день прошёл впустую! Уже надвигались сумерки.

Она сунула покалеченные руки в карманы и направилась на остановку ждать последний автобус. По пути она решила, что строить из кирпичей что-то кроме печи – самое настоящее святотатство. Они были идеальны: из них мог выйти её собственный алтарь.

Минут двадцать спустя с недовольным гулом подъехал автобус. За это время она успела выдумать сотню разных вещей, которые можно было выстроить из кирпича. Она едва заметила водительницу, которая всегда перекидывалась с ней парой слов, и не ответила на улыбку бизнесмена в синем галстуке – они часто ехали в одном направлении. Когда пассажиры начали вереницей выходить из автобуса, она бездумно пошла за ними, всё ещё думая о кирпичах и чем бы их заменить. (Камни? Слишком ненадёжные. Металл? Очень опасно, да и где найдёшь подходящий кусок?) Когда пассажиры слились с толпой, она замерла на месте и огляделась.

Вокруг стояли скучные запущенные дома и крепко сбитые магазинчики, оклеенные афишами и изрисованные граффити. Машины катились по широкой дороге, как сонные тяжёлые жуки. Провода отбрасывали размытые тени, которые штрихами закрашивали всё вокруг. Ржавая газетная стойка несла свой одинокий дозор. На улице было шумно и тесно, и девушка сошла не на своей остановке. До дома было около сорока пяти минут пешком.

Девушка укусила губу, потом сжала кулаки, поморщилась и тихонько пробормотала что-то совсем неженственное. Она перебежала через дорогу и свернула в первый же поворот.

Выстрел грянул у её ног. Она шарахнулась – глаза распахнуты, всё тело напряжено. Не спутать – совсем как пневматическое ружьё, когда в детстве она стреляла по глиняным голубям (и даже по живым). Кто стрелял? 

Она не успела спрятаться – выбор был небольшой: помятая мусорка и припаркованный у бордюра фольксваген, – когда раздался тихий пронзительный голос. Она перестала высматривать снайперов – вместо этого подняла взгляд.

Напротив неё стоял парень – настоящий аист – и не сводил с неё широко раскрытых глаз. Не старше двадцати трёх лет, чуть младше неё самой. Руки и ноги были чересчур длинны для его тела, он держался как на высоченных ходулях. Из кулака свисал пакет, доверху забитый чем-то крохотным и белым.  
– Простите, – сказал он, – я думал, уж никто не припрётся... ой. – Он удивлённо поднял брови, и девушка заметила роскошный синяк под его левым глазом и раны на губе.  
– Это ж ты, с поля!

Она посмотрела на него в ответ. Пожала плечами.

Они помолчали ещё немного, глядя друг на друга. Потом парень прочистил горло и выдавил из себя:  
– Прости. Я, э-э, кажется, тогда не извинился, – костяшки его кулаков были сбиты.

Она снова пожала плечами. Он дёрнулся и прищёлкнул пальцами:  
– Сейчас, погоди. Сейчас всё будет, я извинюсь нормально. Хочешь бесплатно попробовать? – он указал себе за спину.

Там, выходя на улицу, стояла белая будка, длинная и несуразная, как её владелец. Стены взрывались яркими красками, с крыши свисал красно-бело-синий кусок ткани. Внутри, за обшарпанной стойкой, было совсем темно; девушка едва-едва могла различить очертания полок.

– Я говорю, зажигала когда-нибудь бенгальский огонь? – спросил парень, и она вернулась в настоящее. После долгого и неловкого молчания она отрывисто покачала головой. Он широко усмехнулся – в улыбке недоставало зубов – и указал на будку:  
– Что, правда, что ли? Ну пошли, пошли, сейчас всё будет. Блин, на носу Четвёртое июля, а ты не видела бенгальский огонь!

Озадаченная девушка молча смотрела, как он нырнул в будку, чем-то прогремел в темноте, а потом развернулся и поставил на стойку картонную коробку. Тонкую, дешёвую, разрисованную взрывами. Спереди надпись "НЕУГАСИМАЯ СЛАВА".  
– Вот так, – парень распахнул коробку привычным движением руки. Изнутри появилась длинная тонкая палочка; большая её часть была покрыта каким-то синим рассыпчатым:  
– Гляди.

Она не расслышала слов: из его кармана появилась зажигалка. Зиппо, рыжая от старости, исцарапанная и помятая. Модель 1951 года, хотя, возможно, и прошлогоднего перевыпуска. У девушки было несколько таких; отличные зажигалки, Зиппо плохих не делали. А гравировка была? – темно, не увидишь.

Он зажёг её без осечки, и нависшая над ними будка приютила новорождённый огонь.

Может, он сказал что-то ещё: девушка не услышала. Одним движением расцвеченных синяками рук он поднял зажигалку и фейерверк, показал их ей, как фокусник перед трюком, и аккуратно поджёг синий кончик.

Сначала пришёл звук, и только потом она увидела пламя – шипящее, трескучее, шуршащее и посвистывающее. Зиппо спрятали в карман, а Пламя разрослось во что-то новое – яркие, прекрасные ручьи искр утекали в небытие. 

Она не могла шевельнуться.

 

 

– Долго ещё? - прохрипел парень. Девушка взглянула на него поверх свежих фейерверков, которые она нежно прижимала к себе, и потрясла головой. С её лица не сходила улыбка. Кирпичи, столкновение на улице, горящие болью руки – всё позабылось. 

Парень – Тобиас, который подрабатывал продавцом фейерверков ("У меня семь братьев и только одна ма, знаешь ли, не хочу сидеть у неё на шее") – отставал на один-два шага. Он изнурённо присвистывал при ходьбе – девушка не была уверена, почему это.   
– Ну, скоро придём-то?

– Скоро, – сказала она.

Она опустошила свой кошелёк в первые секунды после того, как бенгальский огонь потух в её руке. Последние полчаса она мечтала лишь о том, как запустит своё новоиспечённое богатство. Тобиас, ошеломлённый и лишившийся своего товара, предложил помочь ей нести фейерверки. Из вежливости, как он сказал. К тому же, он её должник. Одной бы ей пришлось несколько раз ходить туда-обратно, поэтому она согласилась. Так было удобнее.

Тобиас споткнулся, дрожащая охапка фейерверков попыталась разлететься, и он чудом не проехался на животе, стараясь их не выронить (девушка даже не знала, как он удержался на ногах); и не упал он только потому, что привалился к её плечу. Тобиас по-цыплячьи пискнул, тут же отстранился и выпрямил спину до хруста. Девушка застыла, медленно выпрямила колени и покачнулась.  
– Блядь... блин, прости, мисс, – застенчиво поправился Тобиас, – всё нормально?

Она успокоила его и пошла дальше.

Вечер затух. В небесах облака собирались в кучи и тяжелел воздух, но сейчас девушку не расстроил бы даже дождь. Машины и высокие дома остались далеко позади, и мир затих и потерял все яркие краски. Дорожка под ногами заросла травой, трещины в камне переплетались с ней, как паучьи лапки. Останки ограды провожали их целых пятьдесят ярдов. Печальные деревца, не достающие человеку и до плеча, то тут то там выглядывали из-за удушающих исхудавших кустов. Тишину нарушали лишь звуки шагов да редкое дуновение ветерка.

Девушка сошла с цемента на мягкую зелёную траву рядом с домом, и тогда Тобиас сказал:  
– А что ты забыла на поле? Живёшь вродь далеко.

Она склонила голову набок:  
– Шла на свалку.

– Да? А зачем?

– За кирпичами. Только их там не было, – Тобиас носил с собой Зиппо и торговал фейерверками – вдруг он тоже понимал Пламя? Может, он понял бы, как ей нужен алтарь, её памятник, и на какую чудовищную пошлость ушли её кирпичи.  
– Я складываю печь.

– Чего-чего?

Ой.

Она вздохнула и кивком позвала его за собой.

Миновав чахлые деревца и руины ограды, они вышли на заброшенную тропу. Оттуда уже виднелись полуразрушенные деревянные домики, то тут то там выглядывающие из земли. Чуть поодаль стоял красный покосившийся домик. Забор вокруг него был построен из ржавого металла, добытые где-то куски скреплены проволокой. Бледно-голубой сарай – ещё потрёпаннее дома, просевший в одну сторону и готовый упасть, – стоял недалеко от хижины.

Тобиас догнал её. Она покосилась на его лицо: он глазел на домишки и ужасающую цепь заборов.  
– Вот это да, – сказал он, – ничего себе. Здесь ведь никто не живёт, да?

– Я здесь живу. - Он рывком повернулся к ней, но она уже направилась к дому. Совершенно нормальный дом, она видела и похуже. Даже интересно, что Тобиасу не понравилось.

Снова подул ветер. Тобиас догнал её, продравшись сквозь низкую поросль и наводнявший округу шиповник. Девушка нащупала ручку и открыла дверь: ржавый замок не закрывался ещё в те времена, когда она только-только здесь поселилась.

Она пропала в тёмной пасти дома, и Тобиас медленно пошёл за ней. Он остался на крыльце и ждал, пока она ставила ящик с фейерверками на шатающийся стол. Что-то произошло, её руки двинулись – и загорелся свет. Она осторожно прижала свечу к груди, и её силуэт отразился на мрачные очертания комнаты.

Девушка с тихой песней кружилась по дому, зажигая всё новые и новые свечи: на стенах, на тумбочках, даже соцветие голубых свечек на дне бывшего аквариума. Она даже не посмотрела на выключатель: лампочка наверняка перегорела, да и электричества не было.

Дальние углы комнаты скрыл мрак, но пляшущие огоньки осветили дом, когда-то одновременно аскетичный и беспорядочный. Здесь были лишь свечи и скудный набор инструментов, посуда и разбросанные по всем углам картонные коробки. На стене висел календарь за позапрошлый год. Пахло костром.

Девушка не обращала на Тобиаса никакого внимания, будто его тут и не было. Она набросилась на фейерверки – пальцы летали, ей не терпелось добраться до сокровища, – выкладывала их на стол один за другим, тут же сортировала по цвету и величине. Ящик свалился на пол, и она повернулась к Тобиасу с распахнутыми руками.  
– Давай я возьму.

Тобиас смотрел на неё выпученными глазами, и она тоже пристально поглядела на ошеломлённое лицо. Он не шевельнулся, и, фыркнув, она забрала из его рук столько фейерверков, сколько смогла удержать. 

Когда Тобиас справился с собой, новые фейерверки так же методично разместились на столе. Он помог ей с остатком, и теперь они просто стояли рядом, неотрывно глядя - но она смотрела на фейерверки. Тобиас разглядывал её лицо в отблеске свечи и даже не пытался это скрыть. Она обняла себя поперёк груди и улыбнулась себе под нос.

– Ну так, – сказал Тобиас, сунув руки в карманы, – я тогда пойду. Босс спросит, куда вот это всё ушло. Слушай, прости ещё раз.

Девушка вздрогнула, будто забыла о нём. Потом подняла на него взгляд и после мучительной задержки улыбнулась и ему. Ей было неуютно так долго растягивать губы.  
– Ага. Ничего.  
– Круто.

Пару минут спустя Тобиас уже возвращался домой. Они попрощались, и только потом он понял, что не спросил, как её зовут.


	2. Горючее

Кирпичей не было. Ни _единого_ , даже самого завалящего кирпичика.

Прошло два дня с тех пор, как девушка с опалёнными бровями опустошила прилавок Тобиаса. Сейчас же она сидела на остановке в тихом закоулке города и не представляла, что делать. Она осталась с пустыми руками, хотя успела побывать везде, где можно было отыскать вроде как бесплатные кирпичи: на свалке, в Армии Спасения, даже перерыла все стройки на пять миль вокруг - и ничего. Ничегошеньки не было. Печь придётся отложить в долгий ящик. 

Приятного было мало, но без дела девушка всё равно не осталась. Уже пару лет она беспрестанно что-то строила, и без печи пока что вполне можно было обойтись. Неплохо было бы подновить сарай, хотя это и вполовину не так интересно. Но вообще-то он начал очень подозрительно скрипеть в ветреные дни. С другой стороны, ей удалось найти на свалке исправную ручку насоса. Такую необычную находку совершенно точно можно было приспособить к какому-нибудь делу.

Она ждала, сидя на продавленной скамье, и ручка насоса лежала у её ног. Девушка вздохнула и снова осмотрела руки: поджившие царапины складывались в фигуры и картинки. Они почти не болели, но её запасы марли и обеззараживающего подходили к концу, поэтому она решила обойтись без перевязок. Она порылась на новой свалке, но это ничего ей не принесло.

Оглушительный гудок незаметно подъехавшего автобуса вырвал её из раздумий. Она забралась внутрь. Водительница, пожилая женщина с кудрявой шевелюрой, дружелюбно помахала:  
\- Опять призадумалась, милая?

\- Ну да, наверно,

\- Что это у тебя? - водительница кивнула на ручку.

Девушка пожала плечами:  
\- Да так.

\- Собираешь ты их, что ли, - водительница тихонько усмехнулась. Девушка прошла в полупустой салон, миновав бизнесмена в синем галстуке, машинально улыбнулась в ответ на его улыбку и села.

Автобус тронулся, и до следующей остановки она думала и думала, что бы такого сделать с ручкой. Кто-то сошёл, кто-то вошёл в автобус. Она отметила это как бы в полусне - как и много чего, не касающегося Пламени. Кто-то плюхнулся рядом с ней и поздоровался - она чуть не поседела от испуга.

Тобиас ухмылялся ей беззубой улыбкой хоккеиста. Коньки через плечо и клюшка в руках довершали образ, а ещё он нацепил такую яркую футболку, что глазам было больно. Его губа поджила, но синяк ни капельки не побледнел со дня их встречи. Девушка разглядывала его целых десять секунд, и только потом ответила:  
\- Привет.  
\- А я думал, больше не увидимся! - весело начал он, и она едва успела вставить своё "ага", когда он продолжил:   
\- Я тут с тренировки иду, ага? Мы теперь вообще, то есть вообще серьёзные. Сечёшь в хоккее? Слышала про Акул? - она тряхнула головой, и он на секунду расстроился:  
\- Ну вот... но ничего. Это моя команда, Акулы, понимаешь, и через неделю у нас игра с Потоком. И им конец, точно говорю! Слабаки несчастные, не ударят по шайбе, если её им на блюдечке поднесут!

Он не замолкал и не замолкал, и ей оставалось только кивать и сочувственно хмыкать, когда Тобиас останавливался перевести дух. Ей нравилось; он не требовал, чтобы она вникала в его жизнерадостный щебет, - лишь бы слушала. 

Его слова слились в единый поток, и она забылась в его незамутнённом восторге. Такой восторг просто так не встретишь. Она позволила волнам не-слушанья себя унести... но потом её ткнули в плечо: Тобиас озадаченно на неё смотрел.  
\- Что?

\- Как тебя зовут, говорю? - он примолк. - Если не секрет, конечно. Я в тот раз забыл спросить.

Она моргнула, пытаясь стряхнуть сон.   
\- А. Ну да. - И сказала ему.

\- Крутое имя. Супер!

Она немного развеселилась:  
\- Спасибо.

\- У меня просто дядя с ума сходит по родословным, ага? Особенно по именам. Приехал к нему - всё, он на тебя насядет. И он, значит, такой, ага, Тоби - значит, свалишься с дерева прямо на грабли, ну или вроде того. - Тобиас придвинулся к ней и заговорщически прошептал: - А знаешь, в чём штука? Его зовут Нимврод. Представляешь?

Она сама не ожидала, что так расхохочется, а вслед за ней засмеялся и он. Когда они успокоились, Тобиас неловко застыл на сиденье и начал нервно теребить рукав футболки.  
\- Слушай, а что ты делаешь сегодня...

Шины оглушительно завизжали, автобус накренился, и всё вокруг заглушил громовой лязг металла.

Их общее ошеломление распирало автобус. Он рухнул на бок, асфальт разодрал шину. Тобиаса швырнуло на её колени, ручка улетела в стенку автобуса. Лезвие конька чиркнуло по её щеке.

Всё замерло. Позади закричали. 

Пахло бензином. Она успела выставить руки и ноги, пытаясь удержаться в падении; теперь суставы скрипели от удара, а на ладонях ныли старые ссадины. Тобиас скорчился на её коленях: за ним ничего не было видно. Она заглянула ему за плечо.

Сперва она увидела дым, потом ночное небо сквозь прореху в автобусе - как раз там, где его прорвала машина. Совсем близко - она могла бы дотронуться до неё, вытянув руку в проход. Капот смял передние сиденья в искорёженное металлическое гнездо, чёрное и алое.

Гудели встревоженные голоса. Она смотрела, будто в полусне, как Тобиас скатился с её колен, как водительница закричала, чтобы все выбирались, уходили к чёртовой матери. Но всё это было далеко-далеко и ни капельки не важно. Она не могла оторваться от чего-то непонятного, исковерканного, расплющенного между машиной и сиденьем.

Что это? Ей даже в голову не могло прийти. Разодранная одежда, клоки волос, - всё в крови. По бамперу размазало куски плоти. Осколки костей белели на остатках пиджака. Мёртвый распахнутый глаз на уцелевшей половине лица слепо смотрел в пустоту. Окровавленный синий галстук вывалился поверх тела, как собачий язык.

Бизнесмен.

\- Боже, - прошептал Тобиас, - Боже, Боже мой.

Её било током и душило одновременно. Но ни отвращения - ни страха - ничего не было.  
\- Он умер, - вымолвила она. - Всё. Он умер.

\- Ещё бы, блядь! - рыкнул Тобиас, бешено взглянув на неё. Его скрутило от дурноты.

Всё вокруг шумело, кричало, наседало. Водительница возникла из ниоткуда - шевелитесь, сказала она, быстрее отсюда.

Она не сразу отвернулась от обломков автобуса и тела, но потом схватила чудом уцелевшую ручку и поплелась вслед за полуобморочным Тобиасом. От неё не отставал запах бензина и дыма.

 

 

Девушка с опалёнными бровями задумчиво теребила пластырь, который кто-то наклеил на её порезанную щёку.

Даже через час их не распустили по домам (она не уловила почему). Они с Тобиасом сидели спиной к автобусу, прислонившись к рябому телефонному столбу. Между ними не было сказано ни слова, и она была этому рада.

Улица была тише обычного. Полицейская машина тихонько гудела на обочине. У соседних домов стояла парочка местных - глазели на суматоху. Далеко-далеко мерцал город, и свет его фонарей отражался на жёлтой полицейской ленте.

Вот что она успела узнать: машина вывернула из тупика; труп пока не опознали; полицейский, приехавший на вызов, расстался с обедом, а водительница нет; Тобиас не справлялся с волнением; вблизи кареты скорой помощи легко можно оглохнуть.

Труп крутился в её голове. Два часа назад он посмотрел на неё поверх газеты и улыбнулся, прежде чем вернуться к чтению, - как и всегда. А сейчас то, что когда-то им было, сгребли в чёрный мешок и увезли на каталке. Она никогда не видела мертвецов, а теперь поняла, что этот труп почти её не беспокоит.

Она не огорчилась. Кажется, от неё ждали чего-то подобного. Кажется. Она вроде как дружила с бизнесменом - насколько она вообще была способна дружить. Тогда она должна огорчиться - как любой человек с человеческой душой. Да? Хотя бы расстроиться. Но она ничего не чувствовала - совсем как до аварии.

Тобиас ужасно огорчился, а он видел бизнесмена впервые в жизни.

Она покосилась в его сторону: он закинул ногу на ногу так, что колени смешно торчали. Одна рука подпирала голову, вторая вцепилась в траву, разросшуюся на тротуаре. Сбоку лежали коньки и клюшка. Он бездумно смотрел вдаль, не видя улицу перед собой.

\- Тобиас?

Тобиаса передёрнуло. Он тут же выпрямился, но не сразу сообразил, что заговорила именно она. В его взгляде было что-то грызущее.  
\- Что?

Девушка вопросительно склонила голову набок.  
\- Мне должно быть грустно?

Молчания никто не нарушил. Тобиас даже не шевельнулся, и на его лице невозможно было ничего прочесть; потом из безразличия проклюнулось изумление, а дальше - ошеломлённое неверие. Он открыл рот, захлопнул его, снова открыл. Всё же он ничего не сказал, и девушка раздражённо добавила:  
\- Просто мне всё равно. 

Тобиас медленно втянул в себя воздух.  
\- Ну, - начал он, - я, ээээ. Не знаю, наверно.

\- Но тебе-то грустно, - прямо сказала она.

Он дёрнулся, как от удара.   
\- Ну прости, что я не в восторге от такого близкого знакомства! - рявкнул он, уже на ногах. Она не отводила взгляда. - Мне целый год кошмары будут видеться, ясно? Боже мой! Он... он прямо тут был, и, и, и кровь везде вокруг, и... Господи Иисусе... и мне должно быть всё равно?!

Воцарилась неловкое молчание. Девушке вдруг пришло в голову, что он в самом деле ждал её ответа; но ей нечего было сказать. Она отвела взгляд от него и посмотрела на горизонт. Теперь она пожалела, что спросила. Конечно же, Тобиас огорчился. Из Тобиаса всегда рвались и чувства, и слова.

Он ссутулился, пнул коньки, и напряжение ушло.   
\- Просто, - он на секунду остановился, и слова полились из него так бурно, что девушка не успевала ловить их, - я хотел сесть с ним рядом, и только потом тебя увидел. - Тобиас содрогнулся, потом подобрал клюшку. - Не могу забыть об этом всём. Понимаешь? Там мог быть я, и тогда б... - он впился зубами в губу и крутанул клюшку в руках. 

\- Извините? - сказал кто-то позади них.

 

Девушка обернулась: позади, опираясь на телефонный столб, стоял измотанный незнакомец в голубой рубашке и остроконечной шляпе.   
\- Мы вас больше не держим. Извиняюсь, что так долго, - не от нас зависело. Хотите, подвезу вас?

Тобиас взъерошил волосы и вздохнул:  
\- Ну ладно, раз предлагаете. Ма волнуется, что меня дома нет.

 

Минут через десять они вышли из полицейской машины на улочку в центре (Тобиас сказал: "Мне отсюда недалеко", - а девушка не возражала). На город опустилась ночь, но окутавшее его тусклое марево не давало темноте сгуститься. Они стояли на мосту над каналом, соединявшим два конца города; неподалёку светил фонарь. Тобиас со вздохом размял затёкшие ноги и потащился к перилам поглядеть на воду. Девушка пошла вслед за ним. Больше ей делать было нечего. 

Он поставил локти на ограждение и высунулся вперёд; она осторожно повторила за ним. Они просто стояли, не обращая внимания на зябкий ветер, и девушка пыталась забыть о головной боли, которая билась в висках всё сильнее и сильнее, стоило только взглянуть на воду.

\- Понимаешь, друг у меня был, Ленни, - сказал Тобиас. Она скосила на него глаза. - Отличный парень, туповат немного, мощный, как грузовик. Мы с Ленни - не разлей вода. Со второго класса вместе. Затащил меня в хоккей, размазывал по льду каждый раз где-то до наших четырнадцати. И каждый раз вёл себя по-человечески, не как полный урод, ага? Просто смеялся и типа "старайся, рано или поздно получится".

Тобиас умолк, но только она хотела спросить, зачем он всё это рассказывает, как он снова заговорил:  
\- И он всегда так говорил. Старайся, рано или поздно получится. Он был добрый как чёрт. Как-то раз у соседской кошки родились котята, ага? А соседка никак не могла их всех выкормить, ну и решила утопить, а Ленни когда узнал - сразу пошёл и купил их за десять баксов. Отдал десятку за котов! А он совсем не купался в деньгах. Не-а, чуть ли не голодал. А котов всё ж таки не продал. Одного котенка подарил моей сестре. Она эту мелочь обожала, даже до сих пор не выкинула. Назвала кошку Загадкой, - он легонько улыбнулся. Девушка молча смотрела на него; он не поднимал глаз от мутной зыби.  
\- Добрый был...

Тобиас стиснул веки и поднял руку ко лбу, будто от боли:  
\- И на кой я тебе всё это говорю?  
Ответа он не дождался и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Этому придурку до всего на свете было дело. А он жил в Рассвете - знаешь, что за место? - она покачала головой. - Не? Ну, значит, Рассвет - это дорога в один конец. Город в нигде. Гетто. Полно банд, хиппи и психов. И ничего не сделаешь - он с семьёй застрял там, и каждый божий день ему начищали рожу, он ведь везде лез, нарывался на драку, лишь бы помочь кому-нибудь. И, знаешь... один раз он нарвался с концами. 

Тобиас хрустнул шеей и ссутулился:  
\- Года три уже прошло. Говорили, он вроде как задержал бывшего той девчонки, пока та рвала когти. Всю ночь задерживал. В него четыре раза нож всадили. Когда его нашли, он уже... ну, ты поняла. Повидался с тем, кто над нами.

Внизу журчал канал, и девушка решила, что лучше смотреть туда, а не на Тобиаса, хотя от вида воды у неё крутило живот и раскалывалась голова. Под конец у Тобиаса задрожал голос. Ей нужно было что-то сказать: "мне так жаль", или "это ужасно", - но сказать было нечего.

Он снова заговорил, и на этот раз его голос звучал твёрдо:  
\- Не знаю. Ну да, Ленни вроде как умер героем. Он бы так и хотел - спасая кого-нибудь. Но почему ему вообще надо было умирать? Вот он старался, и что? Его убили, - Тобиас порылся в карманах, и девушка вновь услышала щелчок Зиппо. Он поджигал сигарету, и огонёк прятался в его длинных руках. Спрятав зажигалку, он глубоко затянулся, прежде чем снова заговорить:  
\- А тот человек в автобусе, его-то за что? Ни за что. А, чёрт, откуда я знаю, может, так ему и надо. Вдруг он бил жену? А может, учил команду сына или дочки играть в бейсбол и звонил в колокольчик Армии Спасения. Мы-то не узнаем.

Девушка видела, что он не сказал всё, что хотел - это кипело в нём. Она бездумно облизывала зубы прикушенным кончиком языка, и её голова раскалывалась. Наконец она выдавила:  
\- Мы часто виделись. Он мне улыбался.

\- Ага, а теперь он дымится в скорой, - Тобиас закусил сигарету. Девушке вспомнился автобус, и она наконец-то что-то ощутила. Легчайшее дуновение мысли, бледный призрак ужаса глубоко-глубоко внутри. Его почти сразу смело - чем? Заворожённостью; может быть, любопытством. Она не знала. Что пламя делает с человеком?

Тобиас опять втянул в лёгкие дым и выдохнул тёмную струю, повертел сигарету в пальцах. Предложил ей. Его рука слегка тряслась (почти незаметно), и их ладони соприкоснулись - кожа взмокла от пота. Девушка сжала сигарету, на пробу затянулась, и тут Тобиас спросил:  
\- Тебе правда всё равно?

Она видела, как он смотрит - пристально, неотрывно. Поразмыслила и решила:  
\- Правда.

 

Она любовалась узкой струёй дыма, выпущенной изо рта, когда ей вдруг пришло в голову: возможно, с ней что-то не так.


	3. Новая встреча

На улице лил дождь, и от мокрой земли как всегда тянуло серой.

Девушке снова было не по себе. Только первые капли дождя начинали стучать по крыше, как она бросалась к двери посмотреть, не осталось ли что-нибудь снаружи: дрова, незавершённая работа, бензиновые баки или спичечные коробки.

Она прекрасно знала, что на улице ничего нет - ведь она никогда ничего там не забывала. И всё же она всякий раз становилась в дверном проёме и, прищуриваясь, обводила взглядом заросший травой двор, пока дождь разбивался о землю у её ног. Кое-где трава выгорела, а рядом с прогалинами клубился вьюнок. Оба конца забора, увитого плющом и пасленом, охраняли лохматые кусты. Дождь наполнял полумёртвые вёдра до краёв и стекал с крыши в ветхие дождевые бочки. Осмотрев всё это, девушка с силой передёргивала плечами и возвращалась под крышу, пока вода не добралась до неё.

Она никогда не выходила под дождь.

Поэтому и только поэтому неделю спустя (календарь за кассой был открыт на двадцать девятом июня) девушка с опалёнными бровями прохаживалась мимо рядов с краской в Эйс Хардвер как тигр в клетке - туда-сюда, четвёртый раз подряд. Сквозь мокрые стёкла мир виделся размытым; в висках снова застучало.

Кирпичей не было; она уже начинала подумывать о том, чтобы вернуться к давно забытым идеям - по углам её хижины были разбросаны скомканные чертежи. Что-то уже было собрано, от чего-то она давно отказалась, но одна идея стояла особняком: её шедевр, бережно отложенный до тех пор, пока девушка не наберётся мастерства. Даже сейчас копия чертежа лежала в её кармане, и девушка то и дело сверялась с ней, шатаясь по магазину.

Чёрт возьми. Она убила тут целых полчаса, и кассир начинал подозрительно коситься в её сторону.

Девушка завернула за угол и присела на пустую нижнюю полку, поставила бумажный пакет на пол между ног (её сокровища звякнули) и сдавила виски. Так было полегче. Но сегодня, кажется, не помогало.

Ну почему пошёл дождь?

Стрелки настенных часов, часовая - гаечный ключ, а минутная - отвёртка, показывали без пяти два. Раз так, то она опоздала - и поэтому её всю кололо, будто она загнала пару заноз под ногти. Слово надо держать, какое бы оно ни было.

А знаете, кто был виноват? Тощий парнишка, тот самый, что умудрялся трещать со скоростью света. Тот самый, что днём раньше объявился у её порога и колотил в дверь до тех пор, пока девушка больше не смогла его не замечать. Тот самый, что запускал бейсбольные мячи в людей. Он сказал, что Тобиас - его старший брат, и этот тупой мудила совсем расклеился из-за аварии или вроде того, и ещё просто не затыкался о какой-то ненормальной девчонке с автобуса, и она жила в глуши, ух ты, он же в тебя врезался неделю назад, с ума сойти, ну и вот, и Тоби всё распускал нюни и даже спать никому не давал, вот он и нашёл её - а он что угодно мог найти, он из скаутов, ага, - может, она вправит ему мозги, ну вообще невозможно, блин, вот придурок.

Побоявшись, что её уши не выдержат такого потока болтовни, девушка согласилась прийти к старому полицейскому участку без пятнадцати два. Парнишка выдохнул с таким видимым облегчением, что она даже не стала на него злиться.

Но сейчас пошёл дождь, она не могла выйти.

Протянулось пятнадцать минут. Девушка демонстративно разглядывала ручки шкафов, дожидаясь, когда за окном стихнет ливень. Когда она выглянула, солнечный свет уже пробился сквозь тяжёлые тучи и омыл тротуар.

Кассир встревоженно вскинул голову на грохот двери, а девушка уже понеслась по улице.

 

До релфилдского полицейского участка с объявлением "Здание небезопасно, НЕ ВХОДИТЬ" было десять минут пешком; девушка добежала за пять. 

Вокруг стояло запустение. То тут то там виднелись другие заброшенные здания; неотличимые друг от друга кирпичные постройки росли как грибы, и битые фонари мрачно взирали на улицу перед ней, как одноглазые пугала-сторожа. Даже дорога была покрыта гудроном, а не асфальтом. Такие места казались старше всего города: бесплодные, будто жизнь никогда их не касалась.

Где-то заревел отбойный молоток. В кустах неподалёку заворошилась нахохлившаяся птичка. Весь мир вымок, вымок, вымок, и проклятое солнце высвечивало каждую каплю, и Тобиаса не было.

Девушка прижала ладонь к виску и огляделась напоследок. Потом крепко обняла себя, впиваясь обожжёнными пальцами в плечи, и стекла посидеть на бордюр.

Она подождёт. Может, Тобиас тоже опаздывал.

Сначала было ничего. Потом она различила звук: вода стекала, кап-кап-кап, - и капли застучали у неё в висках громче молотка. Она с трудом могла думать. Голова раскалывалась, было совсем недалеко до тошноты. Девушка пожевала губу и, сама того не замечая, полезла в карман зелёной куртки. Онемевшие пальцы долго и медленно шарили по карманам, пока не наткнулись на железо и пластик. Холодный корпус с давно знакомыми зазубринами и царапинами успокоил её. Девушка достала зажигалку, лаковую жёлтую BIC, и зажгла, но слабенький огонёк затерялся в дневном свете. Потушила. Зажгла. Потушила. Зажгла...

Она потеряла счёт времени; спустя минуту, а может, и двадцать минут кто-то позвал её. Она повернулась на звук, спешно спрятав зажигалку.

И увидела Тобиаса на другой стороне улицы. Мокрый, хоть выжми, он размашисто шёл к ней, не вынимая рук из карманов, и перекатывал во рту незажжённую сигарету. На шее болтались собачьи жетоны - раньше девушка их не видела. Синяк под глазом позеленел от времени, но зато теперь под обоими глазами красовались синие круги.  
\- Ну привет.

\- Привет.

Он остановился прямо перед ней, перекатился с пятки на носок. Потом достал сигарету изо рта и осторожно заговорил:  
\- Ну, в общем, мой братишка...

Девушка хмыкнула:  
\- Никогда не затыкается?

Тобиас улыбнулся до ушей:  
\- А ты как думала? И ведь я с ним живу. Зато носится он как пуля, ты бы видела. - Капля пота стекла с волос по его щеке, так мучительно медленно. Как он вытерпел? - Спасибо, что пришла? Не знаю, чего он хотел добиться, но, слушай, рад тебя видеть.

Она неуловимо пожала плечами:  
\- А. Ничего. 

\- Что в пакете?

\- Детали.

\- Для чего? - нажал он.

\- Надо построить одну вещь.

\- Да?

\- Да, - большего он не добьётся. Он даже не догадался, зачем ей печь.

Тобиас почесал затылок.  
\- Ну хорошо, ладно. Круто.

Они замолчали, и в воздухе повисло напряжение. И тут Тобиас сказал:  
\- О! - прищёлкнул пальцами и ухмыльнулся. - А я знаю, почему он нас сюда заманил. Давай я тебе кое-что покажу?

 

За станцией самом конце грязной дороги ютились останки дряхлого склада. Высокий забор скрывал их от чужих глаз, однако кто-то умудрился проделать в нём дыру. Внутри почти не было места: склад был почти до половины заполнен внутренностями ненужных машин. Всё вокруг покрывали граффити: Акулы пьют бензин; знак мира; Здесь был Килрой. Из пробоины в крыше натекла лужа, и под лившим дождём вода всколыхнулась.

\- Мы с братьями всё детство тут провели, - с непонятной гордостью сказал Тобиас. Его было почти не слышно за дробью капель и шумом в девушкиной голове. - Но сейчас давно уже сюда не ходим... эй, эй, ты чего?

Газета. За столетний картон запала высушенная летним даром газета. Девушка всунула пакет Тобиасу и ринулась за ней быстрее собственной мысли.

Газета лежала чересчур близко к стене, к дождю и шуму, и девушка перенесла её в середину склада. Туда же пошёл картон, и Тобиас не мог оторвать от неё изумлённого взгляда, пока девушка разжигала костёр. У неё не было ни единого брёвнышка и затекли пальцы, но что тут поделаешь.

Она уже успела разорвать газету и листы картона и сложить их как следует, когда Тобиас присел рядом, поставил её пакет на колени и положил подбородок на скрещённые руки.

Она не вспоминала о нём, пока он не заговорил:  
\- Тебе всё ещё не грустно?

\- Из-за чего?

Он мягко усмехнулся:  
\- Из-за... из-за автобуса. Вижу, что нет.

\- Мне приснился кошмар, - сказала она, помолчав, - как я тону.

\- Да?

\- Но я его постоянно вижу. - Она склонила голову набок и уставилась в огонь. - Твой брат сказал, что тебе плохо.

Тобиас скривился, а потом так тяжело вздохнул, что девушка задержала на нём взгляд. Какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза; потом он отвернулся, и девушка поняла: он на вид другой. Усталый? Нет, это не усталость. Что-то похуже мешков под глазами.  
\- Не могу спать. - Сказал Тобиас. - Вообще. Он говорил, наверно. Лежу в кровати - и ничего, совсем. С самой аварии так. - Он покатал сигарету в пальцах. - Два-три дня - и я либо говорю сам с собой и ловлю галлюцинации, либо валюсь спать, но встаю всё равно уставшим. И братья, Джеремайя и Роджер, мы в одной комнате живём, они от меня на стену лезут и вот - выгнали, сказали, чтобы привёл мозги в порядок или вообще не возвращался. - Он ухмыльнулся и снова обхватил сигарету губами.

Опустошённо - вот оно. Он был опустошён. Она нахмурилась:  
\- И это всё из-за одной аварии?

Тобиас раздражённо отмахнулся от неё:  
\- Да знаю я, знаю. Только вот... это тебя ничего не берёт. Хотя я и сам не ждал, что так расклеюсь. - Девушка пожала плечами, а он подкинул камешек в её детище:  
\- Слушай, чего ты всё костры жжёшь?

Она разъярилась так резко, будто кто-то переключил внутренний рычаг - согнул её шею до хруста.  
\- Тебе-то что? - рявкнула она. Слова с трудом продрались сквозь зубы и вышли изо рта злыми уродцами; она сама удивилась им. Удивился и Тобиас, судя по его лицу.

Тишину нарушал лишь стук дождя и огонь. Тобиас не сразу оправился, ему понадобилась пара секунд:  
\- Я просто спросил.  
Она мрачно покосилась на него, но он не заметил: вытащив собственную зажигалку, он воззрился на неё как на обидчицу и прикурил:  
\- Просто, блин... пытаюсь с тобой разговаривать. - Он втянул дым в лёгкие и разочарованно встряхнул сигаретой. - Ты думаешь, с тобой легко говорить? Когда ты или молчишь или выдаёшь что-то... совсем ненормальное?

\- Боже, - едко ответила она, - мне такого _никогда_ не говорили. _Спасибо_ , что просветил!

Тобиас ничего не сказал. Она неласково взглянула на него, прежде чем потянуться за новым обрывком газеты. Он заговорил, только когда она скормила бумагу огоньку:  
\- Просто девчонки, которые скупают все мои фейерверки и, и строят всякое, и жгут костры, они на дороге не валяются.

Она раздражённо рыкнула, но он не обратил на это внимания:  
\- Вот мне и интересно.

\- Отвали.

Тобиас поднял взгляд на неё, на её злые пронзительные глаза, и побеждённо вскинул руки. Разговор был кончен. Больше они не говорили, и девушка незаметно для себя задёргалась.

Дождь и не думал стихать, но хотя бы не разражался сильнее. Дым от огня и сигареты поднимался ввысь и собирался в неясные силуэты. Тобиас скорчился, пытаясь уместить под курткой длинные руки и ноги. Он походил на безумца: мокрые волосы всклокочены, одежду можно выжимать и взгляд пуст и мрачен. Так не пойдёт - девушка уже успела решить, что Тобиас - неприлично жизнерадостный дурак, а сейчас он не помещался в эти рамки. Ей было досадно.

Шло время, они не двигались с места. Уйти первым значило признать поражение; а может быть, оба были чересчур упрямы. В конце концов Тобиас вздохнул:  
\- Прости.

Девушка подозрительно на него взглянула. Он приподнял бровь:  
\- Я тут прошу прощения.

\- Ага.

\- Серьёзно! - он твёрдо пыхнул сигаретой. - Прости, что я оскорбил тебя, нежную и чувствительную даму. - Из его рта вытекал дым. Тобиас прижал ладони к глазам:  
\- Нет. Блин. Не хочешь говорить - не надо, всё нормально, не моё дело. Я два дня не спал, туго соображаю. Прости. - Он уронил руки на колени, покосился на девушку и подал ей ладонь:  
\- Мир?

Она открыла рот, но не знала, что ответить, поэтому закрыла его снова, нахмурилась. Тобиас подождал немного и убрал руку.

Огонь стихал. Она всё обдумала, потом подложила в костёр остатки картона и сказала:  
\- Мне с ним легче. - И посмотрела - что Тобиас? Но он просто смотрел в огонь. - С огнём. Когда я на взводе или на грани, я жгу огонь и успокаиваюсь. - Она помолчала. - Я ненормальная, да?

Тобиас скривил задумчивое лицо:  
\- Наверно? Не знаю я.

\- Все так думают.

\- Ну, - сказал он, - старайся, всё получится. - Девушка вспомнила: так говорил Ленни. - Может, уже получилось. Ты одна на миллион, огнёвка.

\- Огнёвка, - повторила она.

\- В самый раз для тебя, ага?

\- У меня есть имя.

\- Теперь будет два, - он улыбнулся и отдал ей свою сигарету.

Девушка взяла её, окатив Тобиаса долгим пристальным взглядом, но не улыбнулась в ответ.


End file.
